NARUTO FANTASY HOOKUPS: tentenxneji
by erigstimloveles
Summary: what would happen if Neji invited tenten and team 7 to a bathhouse party? what naughty little secrets would be reviewed and who would lose their virginity? tentenxneji COMPLETED. sasuxsaku, nejixten, leexsaku, shikaxtem, tentenxlee, naruxsaku


NARUTO FANTASY HOOK-UPS. Volume One.

**_Tenten+ Neji_**

By TentenLOVESNeji (Rin)

The sun blazed down on the training grounds scornfully as Tenten reached into her equipment strap and retrieved a bottle of water to quench her thirst. Her team members, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee were still at full force aiming a bunch of kunai and shuriken at small targets strapped on the trees of the property.

"Hmm…those two will never quit until the sun sets." Tenten muttered with pity at both her teammates. "Why are they always like this?"

Neji closed his eyes and mouthed the words "Byakugan." He reopened his eyes and a cluster of veins surrounded his grey pupils. Lee continued to kick at the bundle of straw with great force, practicing his taijutsu and force power. Tenten leaned against the tree and placed her bottle of water back into her sack. The sun still scorned the grounds and she used her hands to wipe the sweat of her face.

Suddenly, Gai appeared and apparently looked proudly at his team's efforts. He eyed Tenten and gave her his "Mega-watts" smile as his shining white teeth went 'Ting". Tenten raised her eyebrows and closed her eyes to rest. Their sensei clapped his hands and signaled the tired out Neji, Lee and Tenten to gather around. Tenten made her vain effort in getting up and offered to help Neji obtain his balance before passing out by his reduced chakra points. Neji put his left arm on Tenten's left shoulder and she grabbed his left hand to help him up. Gasping for breath, Tenten managed to say, "Oy, Neji, you don't have to push yourself so hard."

Neji breathed hard. "I could use some extra strength."

Tenten shook her head and handed Neji his water gourd.

Gai cleared his throat and announced that the three hopeful genins would get the whole week off due to their hard work and determination. "Use your time wisely! I hope during this week, you'll all know each others strengths and weaknesses better." Gai said optimistically. Lee closed his eyes and held his hands into a fist. _Probably thinking about Sakura now. _Tenten thought. Frankly, it annoyed her of how Lee has been day dreaming about Sakura for the past weeks. She told him it got in the way of training.

Neji grunted and picked up his knapsack as Gai sensei left the training grounds. "Hey. You okay now?" Tenten asked worried at Neji's lose of energy and his weakness. Neji sighed and turned around. "I'll be fine with some rest." He said and walked off. Lee snapped out of his day dream and faced Tenten.

"Lee, I'm worried about Neji. He's always focused on his training and nothing else these days." Tenten said. She planted her hands on her hips. Lee rubbed his head and sighed thoughtfully.

"I think he is always like this. What are you talking about?" Lee asked with widened eyes at Tenten. _Confused like always._ Tenten thought in her mind. She shook her head and bent down to pick up her knapsack.

"See you later, Lee." She said bored out of her mind.

"Of course." Lee answered heading the opposite direction.

When Tenten got home, she took a cold rinse in the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. Unlike many other Sasuke-obsessed girls, Tenten never wore make-up unless she was forced, tortured or threatened for life. She changed back into her clothes again and laid down on her bed exhausted from the training. _I hope Neji is alright. He's been so caught up with himself these days._ Tenten thought. She sat upright and hugged her knees. Tenten's mother poked her head into Tenten's room. (Tenten's mother was never mentioned in the anime so let's just call her "Izumi")

'Tenten, someone's on the phone for you." She called and went right back to her business. Tenten got up from her bed and went to the phone confused at the sudden phone call. Not many girls called her because she was too…un-girly for them. They always chased after Sasuke which Tenten wasn't really fond of.

'Hello? Tenten speaking." Tenten said into the phone. She plopped back down onto her bed and held the phone with her chin.

There was a pause on the other line before someone started to speak. "Hello. I'm sorry for the short notice but my name is Hyuuga Hiashi."

Tenten paused before that name hit her like a bullet. "HYUUGA? You, sir, are part of the Hyuuga clan?" she asked amazed. _Neji never told me about any of his relatives. _

The man on the other line laughed. "Neji is my nephew. I suppose you know him as your teammate." His voice sounded rough but clear.

Tenten gulped. She heard from Lee that the Hyuuga clan were Konoha's most powerful clan. She also knew Hiashi was somewhat a cold person especially towards Hinata, Hanabi and Neji. _Somehow, this isn't the kind of person I imagined as a Hyuuga._ She thought. The man on the line continued to speak.

"I'd like you to come to the Hyuuga bathhouse with two of your friends." He said. "Your other team member, Lee will be invited as well. So will Neji, Hinata and Hanabi." He explained how that he wanted the entire team to come for celebration of Hanabi's promotion to a genin.

_Hyuuga bathhouse…_ Tenten knew that place fairly well. It was that Japanese Hot Springs place with that restaurant. However, it was expensive and she and Lee often passed that location, they'd always stare in admiration.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be over with two friends." Tenten said slowly and hung up. She lay back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Two friends…_Tenten wasn't a very popular person and her only friends consisted of her team.

"For crying out loud. Why two friends?" She whispered. Tenten got up on her feat and shuffled herself towards the Konoha directory of the ninja families. Flipping through it in search for anyone she knew, she quickly stumbled across Sakura's name. _Well, I do know her. And we were in the Chuunin Exam together. I guess she qualifies. _Picking up the phone, Tenten dialed Sakura's number. It rung 2 times before Sakura picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

Tenten sighed and said, "Hello Sakura. This is Tenten, from Lee's Team."

"…"

"Uh, Sakura-san?" Tenten asked briskly.

"Fuzzy eyebrows." Sakura said. "Sorry, what is it that you want?"

Tenten sighed deeply. She quickly explained the situation of Hyuuga Hiashi's sudden invite. Sakura seemed to warm up quickly with the plan and exclaimed.

"Wow! I've never been invited to such an expensive place. Sure, I'll be there." She said and hung up. Tenten looked into the receiver and shook her head.

Next, Tenten dialed Ino Yamanaka's home phone and said the same thing. Ino agreed reluctantly after hearing about that Sakura was going too.

That evening, Izumi-dono told Tenten to dress in a kimono for the Hyuuga Bathhouse. Tenten stared at her oblivious mother and opened her mouth, "Do I even know what a kimono is?"

Izumi-dono shook her head. "Tenten, stop joking. You need to dress properly for this invitation." Then, with a whirl, she immediately began rummaging through the back closet and started to look for appropriate dresses. Tenten got up from her bed and stuck her hands on her hips. "Mom, I hate wearing kimonos! You know that!"

After arguing for awhile until the neighbors began to yell at them, Tenten settled on something simple but elegant. She chose a silky and lusty yellow & orange kimono with a big silk bow on her back. She decorated her hair with little rhinestones as well as tying her hair up in two braids and wearing it like she always wears it --- up in two buns. She sprinkled some light blush on her face and even applied a small coat of apricot lip gloss and she looked absolutely radiant in her kimono.

Tenten arrived at the Hyuuga bathhouse as dozens of other guests poured in as well. She spotted Sakura and Ino standing anxiously waiting for Tenten, glaring at each other and arguing about Sasuke. Ino wore a blue and white kimono, pretty complicated. Sakura wore a light pink cherry blossom kimono and wore her bangs straight down.

"Hey." Tenten said.

"Tenten-sama!" Sakura smiled. "We were just waiting for you!"

Ino snorted and planted one hand on her hips. "Shouldn't we be going in now?"

Tenten lead the 2 feisty girls to the backdoor where Hiashi- sama told them to go. She quickly spotted Lee at the same entrance and ran to catch up to him. Lee was with his two friends, (if you could say friend), Naruto and Sasuke (who had to be dragged here). Sasuke wore a navy blue robe with the Uchiha paper fan symbol and Naruto dressed in a slightly dirty orange robe.

"UGH- what is Naruto doing here?" Inner Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled his doofy grin and slipped his hands on the back of his head.

Ino looked at Sasuke and swooned much to Sakura's dismay. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Ino and backed away slowly in case he set off any female hormone traps or something like that. Sakura crossed her arms and greeted Sasuke in her sweet tone.

The door creaked open as a gruff and old looking man stepped out of the way. His hair was black and let loss and his eyes were white/gray just like Neji's.

"Greetings. I am Hyuuga Hiashi." He said without a smile.

The 6 shinobi paused and bowed slowly. Hiashi-sama bowed too and smiled a sly grin.

"Now who will be escorting who into the bathhouse?" He asked.

"Escorts?" Sakura barked. "We need escorts?" She eyed Sasuke then at Ino with a I-called-Sasuke-you-Ino-pig look. Ino glared back at Sakura with her own death stance. Tenten shook her head. Hiashi-sama paired off the ninjas by himself since they were unwilling to cooperate. Sasuke would be escorting Tenten, Lee would be with Sakura while Ino (to her horror) would become Naruto's partner. Ino held a hand up to her forehead. "I'm too good for you, anyway." She muttered at the dazed Naruto.

Hiashi let them into the crowed bathhouse. Guests from all over Konoha gathered here to relax. It was indeed a very famous inn. Everyone looked around at the beautiful surroundings and the performers with their flutes and fiddles.

"Hiashi-sama…" Tenten began.

"Hmm?" Hiashi-sama replied to Tenten's remark.

"Um, where is Neji and the rest of the Hyuugas?" Tenten finished.

"Hinata and Hanabi are in the lobby, don't bother with them…and Neji is up in his room, third corridor, last room on the right." Hiashi said. He led the others into the main room with a complete bath and performances.

"Sakura-san, may I assist Tenten to Neji's room? I will be back soon." Lee said.

"Of course.' Sakura replied.

Tenten began to climb the stairs with Lee right behind her. The red painted staircase was dramatically long. Boy, you'd have a hard time getting out of this place if a fire started. Finally, the tow arrived at Neji's room and knocked.

"Neji?" Tenten asked. "Let us in."

"The door is open." Came the muffled reply of Neji. Lee opened the door and Neji sat on the floor in his mediation state, wearing a black silk dress robe. He looked very handsome and his hair was still tied up in his little hair tie but he had removed his Konoha Head Protector revealing a clearer side of his looks.

"Wow. Big improvement." Tenten smiled at Neji's new look.

"Looks…different." Lee commented. (Still clueless)

Neji opened his eyes and stood up. "How'd you guys find me?" he said.

Tenten crossed her arms. "Are you still in one of your "moods"?" she asked clearly annoyed by Neji's rudeness. "You better snap out of it, because this is getting old."

Neji grunted and began to leave the room with Lee right behind him as Tenten paused before deciding to give her teammate another "get out of jail free" pass. _Maybe he'll get out of his trance before tonight is over._ She thought hopefully and trailed after Lee and Neji.

Hiashi-sama and the others were waiting downstairs settled in a comfortable mood as violinists filled the room with harmony and tranquility. So much to say about Neji's mood though…

The stewardesses passed in and out of the room delivering food. Onigiri, Umeboshi, all sorts of Mochi and other Japanese assorted foods, enough to satisfy a person's greatest needs. Different performers came in every minute and started to fiddle away or start annoying you. At last, the six shinobi became so bored with the constant dances and music, you would think that waiting for the always tardy Kakashi would be more fun than **_this!_** The girls, Ino, Sakura and Tenten decided to take a bath in the hot springs while the boys dallied about.

"Ah…this is heaven!" Sakura said as she climbed into the hot springs and the water sizzled. She sank down a little and sighed a happy sigh.

Ino chuckled. "I wouldn't expect 'forehead girl' to know a thing about hot springs."

Sakura raised a fist at Ino with her inner dark side and snorted, "Bring it on anytime! Damn Ino pig!"

Tenten sighed.

After a while of just relaxing in the hot springs, Ino brought on a new subject. She faced Tenten and smirked. "So You're Tenten right?"

Tenten raised a confused eyebrow. "I guess…last time I checked." She put her washcloth on her shoulder and continued to stare at Ino.

Ino nodded and said out loud, "You're the one everyone has heard rumors about around campus these days, right?" Sakura faced Tenten too, cornering her.

Tenten's face turned pink. "Rumors? About me? When?" No one had ever mentioned any of this to her. What kind of rumors had they spread of her?

Ino laughed and fanned herself with her hands. "So you still haven't heard?" she and Sakura stole themselves a devious little grin and waited until Tenten asked them again.

'What rumors?" Tenten wailed.

Sakura cupped her hands next to her mouth. "**He** likes you."

Tenten flipped back. "**Who** likes me?" Her cheeks shaded into a leachy red color now. She began to wonder. _Is it Sasuke-kun? He is awfully cute. Or is it that Ashitaka san fellow who has been checking girls out a lot lately?_

Ino and Sakura laughed. "Who?" Ino repeated. "You're asking **who **likes you? Oh man, isn't that like, obvious now?"

Tenten still looked at the two snarling girls with confusion. Sakura finally replied with a small little smile, "Hyuuga Neji."

**_Hyuuga Neji?_** Tenten though immediately in her head. _That Neji? The Neji that has been in his cranky moods lately? How can this be? Has he admitted already? Oh my god, if he really does like me, our friendship is going to get so awkward and we won't be able to be real friends then! This is will totally wreck everything!_

"Tenten?" Sakura asked as she snapped Tenten out of her trance. "Neji told Lee. And Lee told Gai. I have no idea how these things go around."

Tenten continued to listen, her eyes growing wider and wider by the second. She suddenly hopped out of the bath and gathered her towel and clothes with her while Ino and Sakura stare wordlessly at Tenten's outburst.

Tenten put on her clothes in a flash and galloped through the halls to find Neji to straighten things out. She huffed as she raced past dozens of rooms and staircases to find her group. Alas, she spotted Neji walking by himself through the nearly full halls and ran to catch up to him.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled.

Neji turned around and looked surprised at Tenten's worn out state and paused before saying anything.

"Are you being chased by a bear?" He asked with a clouded face, but clearly joking.

Tenten slowed down for some air and put her hands to her chest and panted. "Ha..ha, very funny." She said slowly out of breath. Neji reached out his hand to Tenten, offering her some help to get up.

"What is it?" Neji asked curiously.

Tenten paused before uttering the words loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hyuuga Neji, tell me the truth, do you like me or not!" She yelled. Afterwards, it felt as though the earth itself has stopped rotating and stood still for this moment.

Neji looked both taken back by the sudden outbreak and uneasy. He looked straight into Tenten's eyes and cleared his throat. People stopped to view what was going on with this "couple". Tenten breathed hard and she grabbed Neji's hands.

Neji looked surprised as Tenten dragged Neji outside the bathhouse onto a vacant balcony with a full view of the moon. She continued to hold his hands and her cheeks turned pale but she felt hot at the same time. Her skin glowed in the moonlight making her look more beautiful than the whitest pearl in the sea. Neji gulped.

Neji closed his eyes and a single drop of sweat rolled down his face. Suddenly, when he re-opened his eyes, Tenten's face seemed to be growing closer and closer until there was no room at all with their lips touching softly. Tenten held Neji's hand tighter as this romantic and passionate kiss drew forward. Neji couldn't think of anything then why he had fell for this goddess before him he was lip-locking with. _Why hadn't I realized this sooner? _Neji thought, closing his eyes. _The love of my life was already standing before me for almost 3 years and I wasn't even smart enough to realize my true feelings. _Neji's thoughts droned off as the kiss became more sexual.

NOTE: PLEASE STAND BY, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS BOTH SEXUALLY ILLEGAL TO OUR READERS BUT NOT PG-RATED MATERIAL. SO WE WILL WAIT 2 HOURS BEFORE THIS SUMMER MOMENT HAS PASSED AND CONTINUE THE STORY.

2 hours later

Neji awoke still on the balcony with his dress robe half-off. Tenten was resting in his arms; they were both on the ground after a revolutionary romantic turning point has just happened for the new couple has just passed. Losing his virginity to his teammate was quite of a shock to him, but he kept this account a secret. So of course, we ask that you never speak of this story in public to anyone except yourself and know that Neji would hate it if you spoiled a secret to anyone.

Thank you for a great audience. More stories in the Future will be written and presented to the public. My name is Rin. (or TentenLOVESNeji). This is the first book in my series, NARUTO FANTASY HOOK-UPS. Plez enjoy future books and look forward to other character hook-ups like Sasuke+Sakura, Lee+Sakura, Naruto+Hinata and more to come!


End file.
